Modern aircraft include various flight control surfaces that allow a pilot to adjust and control the aircraft's flight attitude. Control surfaces are movably connected to the aircraft. For example, the empennage of an aircraft typically includes a vertical stabilizer and a rudder moveable (side-to-side movement) relative to the vertical stabilizer. Actuation and resulting motion of the rudder causes a corresponding yaw motion of the aircraft that readjusts the aircraft's flight attitude.
Rudder actuation is typically effected by a pair of pedals positioned at the pilot's feet. The pedals are interconnected such that when one pedal is pushed away from the pilot, the other pedal concomitantly moves toward the pilot. The direction of rudder movement depends on which pedal is being pushed.
Traditionally, rudder control pedals are pivotally connected to the aircraft at pivot points located above or below the pilot interface. Therefore, when displaced, the pedals travel through an arcuate path that is dictated, at least in part, by the distance between the pedals and the pivot points. Such arcuate pedal travel paths can be ergonomically awkward, particularly for pilots of relatively tall stature and pilots of relatively short stature. Existing attempts to provide a linear pedal travel path have various drawbacks, such as use of mechanically unreliable sliding mechanisms and excessively large/complex assemblies.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of rudder control.